<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Round 1: Reveals by starrysuho_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108931">Round 1: Reveals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysuho_night/pseuds/starrysuho_night'>starrysuho_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysuho_night/pseuds/starrysuho_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Round 1: Reveals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our first round is now complete! We’re very, very, very grateful for everyone who participated in our fest; the prompters, the writers, the writers who dropped out, and the readers too! We tried our best to spread more love through fics for our lovely bunny~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here is the statistics of Round 1 of Starry Suho Fest:</p>
<p>We collected a total of <strong>388</strong> <strong>prompts</strong> from our lovely prompters; with <strong>26</strong> <strong>amazing writers</strong> (22 claims from the prompt archive, and 4 self-prompts), who gave us <strong>26</strong> lovely stories! The total word count is <strong>3,24,037</strong> <strong>words</strong> and that’s an average of <strong>12.4k <em> per </em> author</strong>! The most-written ship is <strong>Suho/Sehun</strong> with 11 out of 26 fics! (We were missing Suho/D.O. and Suho/Lay this round, but we hope that's not the case in the next one!)</p>
<p>That's a lot of love for our Junmyeon in the period of approximately six months from this fest alone, we hope it continues (without anyone sacrificing their well-being for it) so we can survive until he comes back from his military service TT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We’d like to encourage everyone to read the fics if you haven’t already, and leave comments on them! Our writers did their best, especially considering the situations we’ve been through. And the average of 12.4k is a lot! They need encouragement, a pat on the back, and big thank you for that &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear writers, please change your publication date to today or whenever you see this, so your stories come up in the beginning of the tags ^^</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We’ll see you in our next round with everything better/improved!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(There won't be any adoptions this round, both the mods are busy with other things and we won't be able to manage it well ;;)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>